


Death by Chocolate

by teadominusrex



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, this is the cheesiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Have a Valentine's day themed rymazian fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 10 Day of EOS 10 thing  
> Enjoy!

“Good morning, Ryan,” the Interface said, as Ryan rolled out of bed.

“Morning, Interface.” Ryan yawned.

“You know, today’s Valentine's Day” Interface said.

“I know” Ryan padded to the bathroom and found his toothbrush

“Are you planning anything for anyone special?” 

“Oh, no no” Ryan said around a mouthful of toothpaste “I don’t even _ like  _ Valentine’s Day”

“Why not?” the Interface asked “I think it’s romantic” 

“No, it’s either a reminder of how alone you are or way too much pressure if you’re with someone” Ryan shrugged.

“Well that’s too bad” she said, “because someone left you chocolates”

“Great” Ryan rolled his eyes “something that will kill me.” 

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He probably spent a little longer than he should, watching the water pool around his feet, wondering who the hell had sent him chocolate.

“Well, then what are you going to do with them?” the Interface asked when he got out.

“With what?”

“The chocolates!”

“Oh right. Give them to Jane, I guess” Ryan pulled on his uniform.

“Jane” repeated the Interface

“Well I can’t eat them,” Ryan said “and I don’t want them to just go to waste.”

“I guess not…” muttered the Interface. “They’re over by the door,” she added

“Oh thanks”

Ryan pulled on his shoes and walked over to the door to find a large heart shaped box of chocolates. A note was stuck to the top of it. 

“From your secret admirer” it read in an untidy scrawl.

Ryan shook his head slightly, picking up the box and heading to the infirmary.

“Hey, Jane,” he said when he was the nurse, “Do you want these?”

“Ohhh chocolate yes!” Jane said, taking one and shoving it in her mouth “holy shit these are good. Where’d you get ‘em?”

“I dunno… Someone gave them to me, but the note didn’t say who.” Ryan said “but I can’t have them so…”

“Oh, a secret admirer huh? Who do you think it is?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t recognise the handwriting”

“I bet it was Akmazian!”

Ryan’s heart did a funny little flip-flop at the thought of that. “What makes you say that?” he asked carefully.

“Because he has a huge crush on you, duh!” 

“He does?”

“He flirts with you all the time!” 

“Yeah,” Ryan said “but that’s just him being  _ Akmazian _ ”

“Oh my god” Jane said, her eyes lighting up.

“What?”

“You like him back, don’t you?”

“What? No!” Ryan laughed nervously “of course not, don-don’t be ridiculous Jane, that’s ridiculous I do not have a crush on Akmazian, I mean come on. That’s. Just. No”  

“You are a really bad liar.”

“I am not, shut up Jane”

“You’re blushing!”

“Am not!”

“Good morning everyone!” Levi said “And you are blushing, Dr. Dalias”

“Morning Levi,” Ryan said “and I am  _ not _ ”

“Ryan has a crush on Akmazian!” Jane blurted out

“No, I don’t!” Ryan snapped “I have work to do, okay?” He stalked off.

“Wow” Jane said “he has it bad. Wanna help me get them together?” 

“I’ve got nothing better to do today” Levi replied

Jane grinned “okay, great. Here’s the plan” 

She launched into explain she probably over complicated plan. “Got it?”

Levi nodded “I got it”

“Great!” Jane said “See this evening then.”

The day passes rather uneventfully, and as far as Ryan is concerned, that’s just fine with him. He couldn’t concentrate, anyway. His thoughts kept wandering to Akmazian and the weird and annoying feelings that surrounded him. Until, that is, he was getting ready to leave. 

“Wait, you can’t leave yet!” Jane grabbed his arm

“Why not? It’s the end of my shift and I’m going home.” Ryan ripped his arm out of her grib.

“Because- because I need to ask you something, that’s why!”

“Ok… what is it then?”

“Do you um. Like pineapple pizza?” Jane asked

“What?”

“Do you like pineapples on pizza? It’s a simple question.”

“No, it’s just plain wrong, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“First of all, pineapple pizza a fucking delicious,” Jane said “Second of all, it has to do with everything, Ryan”

“Okay then…” Ryan said. “Can I go home now?”

“Well, um…”

“Yeah, I’m leaving now. Goodnight, Jane”

“But Ryan-”

“Goodnight Jane!” Ryan said as he left the infirmary.

“Shit” Jane muttered.

Ryan sighed when he got to his room. He was tried and honestly just wanted to go to bed. The door popped open before Ryan could even reach for his key and Levi stepped out.

“Dr. Dalias!” he quickly closed the door behind him “You’re early!”

“Early to my own room…?” Ryan asked “what were you doing in there anyway?”

“Nothing, nothing…” Levi said “Excuse me Doctor, I have to go now.”

“Hey!” Ryan called after him “what did you do? Interface, what did he do?”

“I’m not aloud to tell you.” the interface replied

“Oh my god, what did he do?”

“I just told you I can’t tell you, Ryan” 

“If I die because of whatever Levi did, I’m going to blame you”

“That’s fair” the Interface said

Ryan opened his door and braced himself for whatever Levi had done this time. Instead he found Akmazian on the floor playing with his cat. (which was  _ not cute) _ Ryan quickly closed his door.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

Akmazian look up. “Well hello to you to darlin’” he said, getting to his feet.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Hi, Akmazian. What are you doing here?”

“They didn’t tell you?” 

“What are you- Jane and Levi?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m being set up.”

“Uh-huh”

“On a date”

“Kinda slow for a doctor, aren’t you?”

“Oh shut up” Ryan sighed. “Well, have a seat, I guess” he waved a hand at the couch, settling down himself.

Akmazian sat down, farther away than Ryan would have liked- no shut up, Akmazian was plenty far away.

“So” Ryan said

“Did you get my gift?” Akmazian asked

“I… I did.”

“And…?”

“Look, it was… sweet, and I’m sure they were great, and I would have enjoyed them…” Ryan started, trying to ignore his heart twisting at the way Akmazian was looking at him “if I weren’t deathly allergic to chocolate.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine Akmazian” Ryan waved him off “you didn’t know”

“I still feel kinda bad” Akmazian said “I mean, how much does it suck to live without chocolate?”

“It sucks a lot more to have your throat close up and suffocate,” Ryan said “I can live without chocolate. I literally can’t live with it actually”

“Fair point”

Neither of them said anything.

_ “Dammit Ryan! Say something, you weirdo! THIS IS SO AWKWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE _ ” Ryan’s brain screamed at him

“So uh. Do you like… pineapple pizza?” Ryan asked

_ “Oh. My. GOD WHY WOULD YOU ASK HIM THAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???”  _

“...what?” Akmazian asked.

“Nothing, never mind.” Ryan back peddled “I’m just… nervous.”

“ _ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ ” 

Akmazian chucked. “Darlin’ you don’t gotta be nervous around me. And in answer to your question, pineapple pizza is good.”

Ryan snorted. “God, of course you like pineapple pizza.” 

“What, you don’t?”

“No, it’s just  _ wrong _ ,” Ryan said “I’m not sure I can continue this relationship anymore”

Akmazian froze for a moment. He cleared his throat “Relationship?”

Ryan blushed bright red.  _ “Why are you like this?” _

“Shit that’s not- I didn’t mean- look Akmazian, I…” Ryan fixed his gaze on a spot on the floor. He twisted his hands around the hem of his shirt, and his leg was doing that really annoy thing where it would stop bouncing.“like you. Like, a lot.” he took a deep breath “okay, you’re not saying anything, I’m pouring my heart out here the least you could do is-”

Akmazian cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

Kissing Akmazian was… nice. Okay, it was more than nice. His rough hands on either side of Ryan’s, his five o’clock shadow scraping Ryan’s cheek, the whole thing felt him a little dizzy when it ended.

“Was that… was that okay?” Akmazian asked “I mean-”

Ryan kissed him again. “It was more than okay”

“So. Now what?” Akmazian asked. “I mean, what exactly are we? Boyfriends? I am still a wanted criminal.”

“We’ll clear your name, I promise” Ryan said “and until then, we can keep this between us. I guess we wouldn’t be able to keep it from Jane and Levi very long, but…”

Akmazian laughed “well that’s true. And you’re sure about this? Like, really sure? Because darling-”

Ryan kissed him for a third time, soft and sweet. He rests his forehead against Akmazian’s. “I’m sure about you, Akmazian”


End file.
